


Not Your Boyfriend

by trashwriter



Series: Kurotsuki Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima paused in the middle of turning the page of the book he was reading and frowned the tips of his ears flushing darkly. He couldn’t believe it had taken this long for him to realize it. Kuroo, the sly bastard, had invited himself over when he knew they wouldn’t be able to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Boyfriend

Tsukishima paused in the middle of turning the page of the book he was reading and frowned the tips of his ears flushing darkly. He couldn’t believe it had taken this long for him to realize it. Kuroo, the sly bastard, had invited himself over when he knew they wouldn’t be able to have sex. 

Akiteru was home from university for the week and had holed himself in his room writing term papers for that whole time. Barely coming out to eat. He’d mentioned it in passing to Kuroo when they’d talked a bit on Monday night. 

His mother didn’t work on weekends and she’d been on the phone in the kitchen coaching his aunt through the aftermath of her messy divorce all day.

Although there was no chance of doing it in his room without his brother hearing, and it didn’t look like his mother was going to be leaving anytime soon, Kuroo had had the idea that they wander around town a bit to kill time. When that had turned into making out on a park bench fairly early on in the excursion Tsukishima had been sure that it was a thinly veiled attempt to drag him into some public bathroom or dressing room. 

Instead two brats had spotted them and Kuroo had dragged him into every store in town and nearly got them both kicked out of the music store for arguing loudly and viciously, 

And when he’d seen Tsukishima thumbing through this very book at the second-hand bookstore he’d picked it up and paid for it along with his back issues of Volleyball Monthly without a word. So Tsukishima had popped into the coffee shop and bought his favourite as a thank you while he was trying on a shirt. 

And now he was making himself at home, dozing on Tsukishima’s bed.

"You said this wasn’t a dating thing," Tsukishima accused, reaching down suddenly to force Kuroo’s chin up and scowling down at him.

"Who said anything about dating?" asked Kuroo all-too-innocently. 

"You planned this. I told you about Akiteru being here and you came anyway and didn’t drag me into a restroom or changeroom to molest me even once."

"Maybe I’m just not that horny."

Tsukishima had to snort at that. 

"It could happen," protested Kuroo an exaggerated pout twisting into a leering grin in short order.

Tsukishima bypassed that comment entirely.

"I’m not going to be your— boyfriend,” sneered Tsukishima, pushing his glasses a little further up his nose. 

"I didn’t ask you to be."

"And I won’t date you."

"This wasn’t a date so doing get your feathers all in a bunch Tsukki~" said Kuroo, sing-songing that stupid nickname in that way that made Tsukishima grit his teeth on the urge to strangle him. 

"We’re sex friends and barely even that. I just want to be clear."

"Yes. Yes. There will be no lovey-dovey, fluffy emotional crap, I’ve got it already, now shut up and let me sleep in your lap."

"You already have a perfectly good pillow. Use that."

"So mean Tsukki~"

Kuroo arranged himself so that he was curled a little closer to Tsukishima but knew better than to push it when the blond threw a warning glare his way. He was properly asleep within minutes, his breathing evening out and deepening. 

Assured now that his personal space wasn’t on the verge of being invaded Tsukishima turned back to his book.

He attempted to concentrate, reading the first sentence at least fifteen times before giving up and confronting the realization that - no matter what they’d agreed to pretend - today had definitely been a date. 

Their first date. Tsukishima’s first date ever. 

The thoughts and half-formed, hastily-quashed feelings swirling around his brain left him too restless to continue reading so he reached out and began teasing Kuroo’s natural bedhead into new levels of gravity-defying disarray.

"M’not your boyfriend," he repeated tugging sharply on a clump of Kuroo’s hair, "I’m just..not."

Kuroo slept on oblivious to both the abuse his hair was taking and the conflicted mess of emotions fluttering around his not-boyfriend’s chest like wing-clipped birds. 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue.

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (trashwriter.tumblr.com) for kurotsuki week


End file.
